Winter Fun
by Descendent
Summary: Chapter ten: This is it! The series Finally is here! R&R people!
1. Tis the Season: Or Crazy in a Mutant Won...

Winter Fun: 'Tis the season; Or a Crazy in a Mutant Wonderland  
  
Well folks, it's the 21st of December. You know what that means! WINTER FUN IS HERE!!! (Scattered applause, random whistles) The first chapter is here and here are the kind folks behind this first chapter:  
  
RODE RAGE: Toad once again becomes a player? And this time with Wanda? Well that's going to be hard, but it does give me ideas. Very interesting ideas… But for now let's get the introduction going. Kay? I'll bring that in later.  
  
Todd Fan: A Morlock Christmas? Well when chapter three comes around, you'll see it. I guarantee.  
  
The Scribe: Bobby and Amara hooking up? Talk about opposites. Oh and no more Evan? That can be done.  
  
Red Witch: Kelly torture, thanks to the B-Hood? Kelly having to spend the Holidays with the Brotherhood? Oh this is going to be fun. Fun indeed. MWHAHAHAHAHA (cough-cough) HAHAHA!!!  
  
Anon: Quite the creative idea's my friend. I'll use them all, but for now lets go with a huge snowball fight.  
  
SandsO: Hmmmm…Your idea of an evil Jamie both interests and amuses me. I must use it in wacky and unpredictable ways.  
  
Klucky: Jean and Scott stuck in a blizzard and hopefully getting over their, "We're not on a date" Thing. Hmmm… I'll see what I can do, but I put that idea on hold for now.  
  
And as for another facet of the story. I got a few requests through email and reviews that said you people wouldn't mind Betsy and Mike from my Brotherhood Evolution fic being in this story. However I didn't believe it was enough to be anything major, thus I'm going to have them make a guest appearance in the first chapter, and that will be all for now. But if you want them back, then review saying so. So now without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High, the day before Winter Vacation  
  
"I hate my life…" Principle Edward Kelly moaned as he walked through the halls of Bayville High. There was a huge party going due to the fact that it was the day before Winter Vacation. Streamers were everywhere, teachers were drunk, and there was even a conga line going with wild party music blaring. And it was only 10:30 in the morning. "At least those Brotherhood Mutants aren't here." Kelly thought as he sighed. A gust of wind quickly blew him down as Pietro stood over him.   
  
"Hi there." Pietro said as he knelt over Kelly.  
  
"What are you doing here!' Kelly screamed when he saw the Brotherhood walk up to him. "You've all been expelled!" Kelly shouted as the Brotherhood all looked at him funny.  
  
"So." Lance said dryly, leaning against a locker.  
  
"That means you can't be on school property!" Kelly shouted, his face turning a deep crimson color.  
  
"Chill out yo!" Toad said simply. "We're just here to get a few thing we left behind." Toad said as he opened a locker. Lance pulled out a huge list and began reading it of.  
  
"Notebooks?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Shaving Cream Bombs?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Pencils with test answers on them?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Nude calendar pictures of entire cheerleading squad in sexy positions?"  
  
"Double check."  
  
"Wanda's Bra?"  
  
"Damn that's a check."   
  
"WHAT!?!" Wanda screamed.  
  
"Spray paint?"  
  
"Check, three dozen cans worth."  
  
"Really, I though we went through more of it than that?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Hmp. Blueprints of the Bayville Mall?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Black ski masks?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"C-4?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Detonators?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"M-47's with full auto capability?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"I was wondering what happened to Mystique's personal stash." Mike muttered as Wanda turned a weird shade of red.  
  
"Uzi's?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Life Insurance policies."  
  
"Check." Toad said as he put all of the ides in a box. Kelly stared at the Brotherhood in shock as they walked away.  
  
"I really do hate my life." Kelly muttered as a roll of toilet paper hit him in the head. He walked into his office, where superintendent Chalmers was waiting. "Can I help you sir?" Kelly asked nervously as he began to sweat.  
  
"Kelly, I've come up with a way for you to make up for the little situation I caught you in yesterday." Chalmers said with a huge smile.  
  
"You mean the situation that involved Dorothy, myself, a bottle of Vodka and an camel?" Kelly asked as he wiped his brow.  
  
"Yes. That's the one." Chalmers said as he shuddered. "As you know, the school board has adopted an no care policy towards mutants."  
  
"Yea. That's where we let mutants go to school as long as they don't use their powers." Kelly said in disgust.  
  
"Yes, well, I don't think that's good enough. Mutants our human just like the rest of us. Therefore I've had you appointed guardian of the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House for the holiday season. That way you can show those kids that humans really do care about mutants. You know, give them the old holiday cheer." Chalmers said with a smile. Kelly's jaw hit the floor in shock.  
  
"I knew you would appreciate the idea. You'll get to spend time with students and have a load of fun and share the holiday cheer." Chalmers said as he walked out. He heard the loud smacking sound of Kelly hitting his head against the door and smiled. "That should teach him for taking my job. Those brats will drive him insane, that way I can take over again." Mystique though to herself as she morphed herself into Dorothy and walked away.  
  
********************  
  
"Vas. The Winter is ours!" Kurt shouted as he and Amada walked through the park. There was a gentle snowfall and the park looked like a winter wonderland. "Its so beautiful." Kurt said as he put his arm around Amanda.  
  
"Yea. Look even Bobby and Amara are enjoying themselves." Amanda pointed out as Kurt saw Bobby and Amara kissing quite heavily under a tree, with Roberto and Ray hiding behind the bushes video taping it. "The sun's shinning, birds are singing…"  
  
"Omega's chasing people on a Snow Mobile." Kurt added, seeing Mike Nagrite on a snow mobile chasing people around, laughing manically.  
  
"Alvers creating a Avalanche to bury your fellow teammates." Amanda said as Lance laughed as the other X-Men where buried in the snow, Kitty phasing through it and tackling him to the ground. But instead of punching him she began kissing him hard.  
  
"Blob and Toad turning Duncan and his friends into Snowmen." Kurt said as Fred and Todd were stuffing Duncan and his goons into snow and shaping it. "Sigh. You wanna get out of here before it gets hairy?' Kurt asked as Amanda looked on in amazement as Betsy shadow walked Jean into a pile of snow.  
  
"Yea." Amanda said as a red beam shot out behind her and Mike went sailing through the air because of it.  
  
"DIE!!!" Pietro shouted as he began pelting the X-Men with Snowballs as the two lovebirds walked away. Meanwhile Lance and Wanda wheeled out the Catapult the Brotherhood had built. Omega placed a giant snowball on it as Toad strapped on a pair of goggles.  
  
"Right 30 degrees!" Toad shouted as he sat in the firing seat. Omega then swung the catapult to the desired angle and braced the catapult for firing. "DIE X-GEEKS!!" Toad shouted as he reached out and pulled the lever. The lever that controlled the ejector seat that is. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" (Thump)  
  
"That has got to hurt." Fred winced as he saw the Toad shaped hole in the ground.  
  
"I'm ok…" Toad whined as he wobbled out. Meanwhile Wanda was using her powers of Probability control to cause snow to fall on the X-Men at an accelerated rate, soon burying them all.   
  
"VICTORY AT LAST!!!" The Brotherhood all shouted as they slapped hands.  
  
"FOOLISH MORTALS!" The Brotherhood all turned to see Jamie, standing atop the pile of snow the X-Men where buried under. He had a towel wrapped around his neck like a cape. "NOW YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MULTIPLE, THE MIGHTY!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jamie shouted as he began laughing.  
  
"Riiigghhhhttt." Toad said simple as the Brotherhood all walked away.  
  
"HEY! Don't turn you back on Multiple the Mighty! HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Jamie shouted as the Brotherhood walked away, shaking their heads. "COME ON!" Jaime whined. "I made a costume and everything…"  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"So you and Bets are taking off?" Lance asked as Mike loaded up his El Camino.  
  
"Just for the holidays." Mike said simply. "Betsy thinks our relationships gone a little stale. Thus I'm taking her to Maine to show her it hasn't." Mike said as Betsy handed him another bag and walked back inside.  
  
"So basically your going to do the wild monkey dance for three weeks strait?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Officially, no. Unofficially, Hell yea!" Mike said as he slammed the trunk of his car. "Come on Bets!" Mike shouted as he started the car. Betsy appeared next to him, using her shadow abilities as the car pulled out of the Driveway and left.  
  
"Well, we're two members down." Lance said simply. "Guess that means we'll have to behave ourselves." Lance said as Toad was running around behind him, Wanda chasing after him, wielding an Ax. "Looks like this is going to be quite the interesting winter…" Lance mused as he walked back into the house. Toad ran by screaming as Wanda swung the Ax around.  
  
********************  
  
That's all for now folks. Hope it was what you were expecting. Please review with your ideas and see them in print. Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	2. The Irish Drinking Song: Or The Blizzard...

Winter Fun: The Irish Drinking Song; or The Blizzard of 'Hood  
  
Well, well, well. This fic is off to a roaring start. I want to thank all of those who review, especially those with ideas. And here are those kind folks:  
  
The Anon: As promised, Beast will get painted in this chapter, and with hilarious results.  
  
Klucky: Scott and Jean stuck in a blizzard? I live to serve.  
  
Aphrodite: Next chapter will fit your idea perfectly my friend.  
  
The Scribe: Banshee makes a guest appearance? And shows the others how to really party? Ho Ho Ho.  
  
JheregAssasin: Some X-Men going insane and thinking that Snowmen are alive? And the Brotherhood planting booby traps around the town? Merry friggen' Christmas.  
  
And Now without further Ado, ON WITH TH SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
The Xavier Institute for gifted Youngsters.  
  
(Ding-dong) "Sean!" Ororo said happily as she opened the door to see her old partner Sean "Banshee" Cassidy there. "Welcome." Storm said as she led Banshee into the mansion.  
  
"'Tis god ta be back, lass." Banshee said as Logan and Beast walked in and greeted him.  
  
"Salutations Mr. Cassidy." Beast said as she shook Banshee's hand.  
  
"Irish." Logan nodded.  
  
"I brought beer." Cassidy said as Logan's eyes widened.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" Logan shouted as he picked Banshee up in a bear hug.  
  
"…Air…Logan…I need…Air…" Banshee gasped.  
  
"Sorry." Logan said sheepishly.  
  
"Now then, Let's go Party." Banshee said as the adults all ran into Xavier's study. They didn't notice Jamie running down the stairs, wearing his Multiple, the Mighty costume.  
  
"Fools. Drink your spirituous drinks. For soon you will fall to MULTIPLE, THE MIGHTY'S ARMY OF EVIL SNOWMEN!!!" Jamie shouted as he ran outside to make snowmen. He didn't notice that Kurt had caught the last part of his speech.  
  
"Vas! Evil snowmen! I must defeat this new threat." Kurt said as he saw Bobby walking by. "But with Evan gone I need a new Lackey." Kurt thought as he walked up to Bobby. "Hey Bobby, do you wanna be a lackey?" Kurt asked as Bobby looked at him stupidly.  
  
"Um, Ok." Booby said innocently, not realizing what Lackey meant.  
  
"Quickly, Lackey, we must fight this new threat!" Kurt shouted as he struck a dramatic pose.  
  
"Um, Ok." Booby said as he followed Nightcrawler outside.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
(Ding-Dong) "Who the heck could that be?" Wanda asked as she opened the door, to see a Very irate Principle Kelly standing in front of the door. "Ok this is weird." Wanda said as Kelly stormed past her ands into the pallor.  
  
"Hi, Mister Kelly." Toad said as he walked up. "Wait a minute… What the heck are you doing here, yo?" Toad shouted as the rest of the Brotherhood filled into the room, and saw their former Principle.  
  
"Ok, what give numb-nuts?" Pietro asked as he sped over to Kelly.  
  
"I've been put in charge of you for the holidays." Kelly said in defeated tone.  
  
"Really?" Wanda said slyly as the Brotherhood got into a huddle and began whispering. Toad looked up from the huddle, stared at Kelly and smiled, then went back into the huddle. Kelly looked around nervously, sweat beading on his forehead.  
  
"Ok Kelly. So your in charge right?" Lance asked devilishly.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Kelly muttered sadly.  
  
"Well then, go get us some good food." Lance said simply.  
  
"No." Kelly said defensively. "I'm in charge, I'm not some delivery boy…" Kelly began before Blob interrupted him.  
  
"NOW!!!" Blob bellowed, shaking the house.  
  
"yes sir." Kelly said meekly as he ran to the supermarket.  
  
"I think I'm going to like this." Wanda said as she smiled at the others, who all nodded in agreement.  
  
"While he's gone, let's go plant our surprises." Lance said as the Brotherhood grabbed boxes and ran outside to plant booby traps around town. This is the chaos that ensued:  
  
"How did the bus stop get buried in snow?"  
  
"Why are all the snowmen missing their heads?"  
  
"Why are all the children trapped in trees?"  
  
"What is the mayor doing hanging by his underwear from the flag pole?"  
  
"Why is the school neon green?"  
  
"How did thirty-five turkeys get into the post office?"  
  
"HOW DID THE MALL GET TURNED UPSIDE DOWN!?!"  
  
"What the heck is a camel doing in the police station?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!! RABID BUNNIES ARE CHASING ME!!!!"  
  
"Did he say rabid bunnies?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Needless to say, Kelly was not happy when he got back to the Brotherhood House…  
  
"I am not happy." (Told ya.)   
  
"Calm down Principle K." Toad said as he lounged on the couch. "We made sure no one would get hurt."  
  
"This just in, hundreds were injured when the Bayville soccer field was mysteriously buried in snow." The TV reporter said.  
  
"That can be taken out of context." Toad said with a smile before he hopped away.  
  
"And now for the weather." The reported said as Kelly sat down.   
  
"It's the blizzard of the century folks, get comfortable because your going to be stuck where ever you are for the next few days." The reported said as Kelly turned and odd pale color.  
  
"Look's like your stuck with us for a few days Kelly." Lance quipped.   
  
"We're going to have so much fun, yes we are." Pietro said as Kelly began to shake lightly.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
********************  
  
Did you here someone screaming? Scott asked as and jean tried to drive through the thick snow that covered the road. They were in her minivan.  
  
"Nope." Jean said as she concentrated on the road, the van still went off it, and into a snow-bank. Within moments the van was buried in snow.  
  
"Ok. Jean, were stuck. Stay calm and the Professor will find us." Scott said as he faced the red head.   
  
"I'm ok Scott. Besides this is nothing to the other stuff we've faced." Jean said. "Oh Scott?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"We're not on a date, right?"  
  
"Um… I guess not," Scott said nervously.  
  
"Ok."  
  
********************  
  
The Xavier Institute for gifted Youngsters.  
  
"I am so furry." Beast muttered drunkenly as he walked around. The others were all passed out on the floor. Logan was sucking his thumb with his arms wrapped around a stuffed Wolverine (the Animal). Beast wandered around and accidentally smacked into the paint rack in the tool shed. Paint splashed all over him. White Paint. Fast drying white paint. "Oops." The now white beast thought as stumbled out into the snow and wandered off.   
  
"THE YETI!!!" Someone shouted as Beast stumbled around. "RUN!!!" He shouted as Bayville cleared out. Beast continued to wander around drunkenly.   
  
"This is probably not a good thing." Beast thought sloppily. "Time to Vamoose." Beast said as he saw the flashing lights fast approaching. He ran off into the woods as the police showed up on the scene.  
  
"This is probably not the best place to hide." Beast thought as he wandered off again. "Maybe I should go back to the mansion…" Beast mused. "NA! Time for Momma McCoy's baby boy to have some fun." Beats muttered as he rubbed his hand together. "Here we go!" Beats shouted as he ran off.  
  
********************  
  
Well there ya go folks. Chapter two of Winter Fun is up. Review with your ideas for chapter three, which will be a Christmas one. Remember, Christmassy ideas!   
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	3. Christmas Time: Or Insane in the Mistlet...

Winter Fun: Christmas Time; Or Insane in the Mistletoe Brain  
  
Well another day and time for the Christmas episode of Winter Fun. I know it's late but I spent Christmas with an old friend. Mr. Jack Daniels. But I digress. Here are the kind folks behind this chapter:  
  
Aphrodite: Kelly gets turned into a giant present? Ok. And a guest appearance by certain Fox moneymakers? That can be done.  
  
Red Witch: Aw, Toady giving Kelly a special Drink? That can be done. Oh and more Kelly Torture? That can be done.   
  
SandsO: More evil Jamie? Ho Ho Ho!  
  
Mecha-Emperor: Logan dressing up as Santey Claws? Hehehehehehe…  
  
Katzchen: Magneto celebrating the "Christmas Cheer" with the other drunken adults. Merry Christmas.  
  
RODE RAGE: As promised, Toad resumes his Player ways.  
  
Todd Fan: A Morlock Christmas. Done.  
  
And with out further ado: ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"MY EYES!" Principle Edward Kelly shouted as she ran out of the Bathroom. "It BURNS!"  
  
"You know if you'd knock this wouldn't have happen." Toad said, as he emerged, zipping up his jeans. Wanda stumbled out of the room, a content look plastered on her face along with her cloths all disheveled.   
  
"Wow." Wanda muttered as she stared at Toad, who winked at her. She blushed as she giggled and ran off to her room.  
  
"I don't want to know." Lance stated as he saw Wanda run by.  
  
"Let's just say, she got a little taste of Toady." Todd said as he licked his lips.  
  
"AUUUGHHH!!!" Lance shouted as he covered his ears. "I said I didn't want to know. I don't need this image!" Lance said as he began punching the side of his head. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!!" Lance screamed as he banged his head against the wall. Mean while Kelly tried poking his eyes out with a pair of safety scissors.   
  
"Come on Principle K." Pietro said as she sped over and grabbed the scissors. "It's Christmas. Show some Holiday spirit!" Pietro crowed as he spun around Kelly and dressed him up like an elf. "There you go. Green is SO your color." Pietro said as Kelly looked at himself in horror.  
  
"I hate my life." Kelly moaned as Toad brought out a tray of Hot Chocolate.   
  
"Dig in everyone!" Toad shouted as the Brotherhood all piled around him and grabbed mugs with lightning speed. Kelly walked over, grabbed a mug and eyed it carefully. "Go on Kelly, it's not poisonous." Toad said as he sipped it.  
  
"Eh, What the hell?" Kelly said as he proceeded to down the entire contents of the mug.  
  
"Hope you liked it." Lance said as the rest of the Brotherhood spit their cocoa into their mugs and smiled at him. "Toad gave it some added flavor. " Lance said as Toad showed off his slime.  
  
"Humph." Kelly murmured as he turned a deep green. He then passed out.  
  
"Got the Box?" Pietro asked as he stood over the fallen principle.  
  
"Right here." Wanda said as she and Fred dragged a huge box out.  
  
"Let's get this over with boys and girls." Lance said as they surrounded the elf dressed Kelly.  
  
********************  
  
The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
"Soon my pets. SOON WE WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Multiple, The Mighty shouted as he stared at the army of Snowmen he had created. There were hundreds of them, littered all over the mansion and facing Jamie, who was on the balcony preaching to them. "The world of humans is ours for the taking!" Jamie shouted, "Just as soon as I get me some cocoa." Jamie said as he ran back inside.  
  
"Hmmmm… It appears that Charles has gone off his rocker." Magneto said as he flew to the balcony that Jamie was once standing on. He stared at the snowmen, who all had evil faces plastered on them. "Yep. He's lost it." Magneto muttered as he flew toward Xavier's study. He didn't notice Kurt and Bobby running by, dressed in black ninja garb.  
  
"Quickly Lackey. We must find this evil snowman threat and destroy them before the wreak havoc on unsuspecting citizens." Kurt said as he struck a dramatic pose.  
  
"Um…Okay." Bobby said as he opened the door. "Um, I think I found the army of evil snowmen." Bobby said as she backed out of the way. Kurt's eyes grew twice their original size.   
  
"AHHHHHH!!! THEY FOUND US! FUZZY DUDES AND WOMEN FIRST!" Kurt shouted as he ran away.  
  
"Huh." Bobby said as he ran outside and began knocking the snowmen over.  
  
"MY ARMY!!!" Jamie shouted as he walked outside to see Bobby destroying the snowmen. "I'LL EAT YOUR CHILDREN!!!" Jamie shouted as he tackled Bobby to the ground and they began wrestling.  
  
--------------------  
Xavier's study  
--------------------  
  
"Pass the vodka." Magneto muttered sloppily as he took the glass Xavier offered him. "So where's the fuzzy one and the canuk?" Magneto muttered.  
  
"Don't know, don't care..." Xavier said simply as he downed another shot of liquor.  
  
********************  
  
The Bayville Woods  
  
"Mulder, this better be worth it. Its Christmas damn it." Special Agent Diana Scully said as she trudged through the snow.  
  
"Trust me Scully. There are reports of the Yeti showing up around here. Add to the fact that there are unreported earthquakes, blue demons, random natural disasters and That High School teacher who transformed into a beast and Bayville here is spook central." Mulder said as he trudged through the woods.  
  
"I hate my life." Scully muttered as she followed Mulder through the woods. Beast watched them go, from the treetops.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Beast thought as he followed them.  
  
"I still can't believe you dragged me out here, and on Christmas." Scully said out loud.  
  
"Come on Scully. Don't you think that there are otherworldly forces out there? Aliens, mutants and other nightmares. Things that our government wishes to cover-up, so that no one realizes the horrible truth." Mulder said, going on another tirade, a UFO flew right by them, neither one noticing.  
  
"For the umpteenth time Mulder, NO!" Scully said as she slapped the back of his head.  
  
"Ow." Mulder whined as Beast dropped down behind them.  
  
"Actually, your partner is quite astute in his observations." Beast said as both FBI agents turned and saw the white Beast.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The both screamed as they ran away, never to be seen in Bayville again.  
  
"Damn. I did it again. So that scratches off the MIB and the FBI, CIA, and NRA… I wonder who's left?" Beast thought as he wandered off.  
  
********************  
  
The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
"What the heck is this?" Rogue thought as she opined the door, to see a giant box.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH…"(Thump).   
  
"Logan!" Rogue shouted as she ran to the fallen Wolverine, who was dressed in a Santa costume.  
  
"The things I do for this school…" Logan muttered as the southern girl helped him up.   
  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Rogue asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I partied with an old friend and woke up like this." Logan said, as he turned red. "What's in the box, kid?"  
  
"Ah don't know. I haven't opened it yet." Rogue said, motioning to the giant present that sat on the front steps.  
  
"Let's find out…" Logan said as he popped his claws and slashed the present open.  
  
"One billion bottles of beer on the wall…One million bottles of Beer…" Principle Kelly sang drunkenly from inside the box.  
  
"Brotherhood." Logan and Rogue said unanimously as they walked away and left Kelly alone.  
  
********************  
  
Underground  
  
"Merry Christmas Everybody!!!" The Morlocks all shouted, a small Charlie Brown type Christmas tree sat in the back. Evan was pounding on a little piano while Caliban did the Snoopy Dance on top of it. The other Morlocks all hummed a Christmas tune as the scene fades to black.  
  
********************  
  
Well Sorry about the delay but I hope it was worth the wait. I also decide to bump up the scheduling. Next chapter is going to New Years eve/Day. So send in the clowns…I mean ideas…IDEAS!!! I MUST HAVE THEM!!!   
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	4. Ringing in the New Year: Or Another Year...

Winter Fun: Ringing in the New Year; Or Another Year of Bashing  
  
Ahhh, It's the day after New Years Day and here's the new years episode of Winter Fun. And the lovely people behind this chapter are…  
  
Lady MR: Jean attacking Scott? Pietro's reaction to Todd and Wanda? Colossus drunk with the others? My, what creative idea you have.   
  
Todd Fan: Toad and Wanda having a New Years Eve Kiss? I won't let you down…  
  
The Scribe: Bobby getting fought over by Kurt and Amara? My, My I never thought about that idea… Oh and as for Emma, consider it done.  
  
Bardic Feline: Creative Lancitty idea my friend. I must use it.  
  
SandsO: Yes. You will get your alternate reality versions of Jamie in this chapter. Promise.  
  
Aphrodite: James Bond helping out the B-Hood? That could be done.  
  
Red Witch: You will get your Kelly Torture. I promise.  
  
And now without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
Under the Snow  
  
"Thirty three bottles of beer on the wall…Thirty three bottles of beeeerrr! Take one down and pass it around, thirty two bottles of beer on the wall…" Scott sang. Jean was busy trying not to pull her hair out. For the past two days she had had to listen to Cyclops sing one million bottles of Beer. And she was now more than ready to kill him.  
  
"Scott." Jean started.   
  
"Yea Jean?" Cyclops said as he stopped singing.  
  
"DAHHHHH!!!" Jean shouted as she tackled Cyclops in her buried Minivan.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Let me get this strait? James Bond said as he looked at the Brotherhood. "You want me to teach you how to break into the Xavier's institute, JUST so you can spray paint the walls?"  
  
"Yep." Toad said simply. "Call it our New Years Eve Prank.  
  
"The thing's I do for my country…" Bond muttered.  
  
"Wait a second…" Blob said. "I though you got deported from your country due to several, yet unnamed love affairs?" Blob recited.  
  
"Well I did, but…" Bond began.  
  
"So why are you saying that you're doing this for your country?" Lance asked.  
  
"Well, I mean… I'm just saying that…" Bond tried to explain.  
  
"Wait a minute." Pietro said. "Your still working for your country, aren't you?"  
  
"That's absolute bullock…" Bond said, sweating nervously.  
  
"Really?" Wanda said as she got a wicked smile. "Boy's I believe we have a rat amongst us."  
  
"So. I have one right here." Toad said simply as he held up Boris, The Brotherhood Rat (Brotherhood Evolution folks)  
  
"No Todd, I meant him." Wanda said as she slapped her face and pointed to the now sweaty 00 agent.  
  
"Oh." Toad said as he put Boris back.  
  
"Look do you want my help or not?" Bond said, wiping his brow.  
  
"Oh, I think we can have fun right here at home…" Pietro said as the Brotherhood all advanced on 007.  
  
"Eep." Bond said as he looked around nervously.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
"Comrade…" Colossus muttered drunkenly with the other adults. "I Love you…" He said sloppily as he hung on to Wolverine.  
  
"I love you too, you damn ruskie you." Logan said sloppily as he hugged Colossus.   
  
"Now this is a real party…" Banshee hiccupped as Magneto downed another shot and passed out.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Xavier shouted as he did a wheelie.  
  
--------------------  
  
"But he's my Lackey!" Kurt whined as he pulled on Bobby's arms.  
  
"Yea, we'll he was my Boy-toy first." Amara spit venomously as she pulled on Bobby's legs.  
  
"Um, guys, this is starting to hurt a little…" Bobby began.  
  
"SHUT UP!" They both shouted at him as they continued to play tug of war with him.  
  
"He's mine!" Kurt shouted.  
  
"No, he belongs to me!" Amara retorted.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"No Mine!"  
  
"Mine Dammit!"  
  
"Leggo!"  
  
"Make me princess!"  
  
"Die fuzzy!" Amara shouted as she jumped at Kurt in her magma form.  
  
"Eep!" Kurt shouted as he teleported away. He then grabbed Bobby and teleported away.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Amara creamed as she stormed off to find the two boys. She didn't notice a portal open up in the lobby where she once was. A figure jumped out of the Portal. He looked like Jamie, except he was dressed like a cheesy Sci-fi character.  
  
"I made it." The figure said simply. "Now to stop Multiple, the Mighty before he destroys reality." The Alternate version of Jamie said as he ran off. (*For all intensive purposes of the story, we will call him Jamie II)  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Park  
  
"I AM THE WHITE QUEEN!!!" Emma frost shouted as she rolled around in the snow. Bystanders just shook their head and continued on their ways.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 007 Shouted as he ran outside, covered in Makeup and a dress.   
  
"Aw. Now we don't have anyone to play with." Toad muttered as he hung his head.  
  
"You can always play with me." Wanda said seductively into Toad's ear.  
  
"TALLY HO!" Toad shouted as he picked up Wanda and ran upstairs.  
  
"Wait a minute…" Pietro said in shock as his draw dropped open. "Toad… Wanda… But…I mean…it's just…how?" Pietro said as he began to babble incoherently.  
  
"Great. Pietro's snapped." Lance said as Blob and he carried Pietro into the pallor and tied him to the couch.  
  
(Ding-Dong) "Great, who's that?" Lance muttered as he opened the door. "Kelly stood there, tied to a stick. A little note tied to him said that he was from the X-Men "Welcome back Principle Kelly." Lance said with a smile as Kelly looked around nervously and tried to scream, but a gag prevented it. "We're going to have so much fun…"  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
"MULTIPLE, THE MIGHTY!" Jamie II shouted as he face Jamie. "I've come to destroy you!"  
  
"Why?" Jamie asked simply as he faced the other twelve year old version of himself.  
  
"Because I come from another reality and that's what people from, other realities do. Haven't you seen "One" starring Jet Li?" Jamie II scolded.  
  
"No." Jamie said simply. "So you want to destroy me because that's what you do?"  
  
"Yes! Good must always triumph!" Jamie II said as he struck a dramatic position.  
  
"Evil will always win, because good is dumb!" Jamie shouted as he face Jamie II. "That and what you do is dumb so don't do it, because it's dumb. And you shouldn't do dumb things because they're dumb. And that's dumb to do dumb things. And doing them means that you're a dummy. And it's dumb to be a dummy." (You dummies confused yet?)  
  
"Oh yea! Well… Hey wait a minute, your right. Good is pretty dumb!" Jamie II said as he faced Jamie. "Wanna join forces to rule the world?"  
  
"Ok." Jamie said. "But first wanna play with Lego's?"  
  
"You got Lego's? Great!" Jamie II shouted as the two of them ran off to play.  
  
"I like your costume." Jamie said as they ran off.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Like, Lance!" Kitty called out as she phased through the door of the Brotherhood house.  
  
"Right here Kitty!" Lance called as he came downstairs. "Ready?" Lance asked as he pecked Kitty's cheek. Kelly banged against the cage he was in with a little cup.  
  
"Pryde! HELP ME!" Kelly shouted before Lance took out a hose and sprayed him.  
  
"BAD KELLY! VERY BAD!" Lance shouted as he sprayed Kelly. "Be quite."  
  
"AHHHHH!!! Stop it! Stop it!" Kelly shouted as he backed into his corner.  
  
"That's better." Lance said as he faced Kitty. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Of course." Kitty said simply as she phased them out of the house toward their New Years Eve Party. Kelly looked on in horror, realizing his only means of escape was now gone. He wept inside of his cage as Fred came in with a tranquilizer gun.  
  
"He he he he he he. We're going to have some fun Mr. Kelly. Yes we are." Blob said as he loaded the gun.  
  
"…help…" Kelly said weakly as Fred pointed the gun at him.  
  
********************  
  
Under the snow  
  
"Happy New Years Jean." Scott said as he smoked his cigarette. He and Jean were both nude under a blanket, Jean had a content look on her face as she held a cigarette in her hand.  
  
"Happy New Year Scott." Jean said.  
  
"Thirty two bottles of beer on the wall…Thirty two bottles of beeeerrr! Take one down and pass it around, thirty one bottles of beer on the wall…" Scott resumed singing like nothing happened.  
  
"Help me." Jean said as she slapped her face.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Happy New Year Todd." Wanda said as she planted a big one on Todd's lips.  
  
"Happy New Year Babe." Todd said as he bent Wanda down and deepened the Kiss. (There… That should hold you T/W shippers for a while.)  
  
--------------------  
  
"Happy New Year Lackey!" Kurt said as Bobby looked around, wearing one of those pointy little hats.  
  
"Gotcha!" Amara shouted as she tackled Kurt from behind and knocked him out. "Now Happy New Year Boy-toy." Amara said as she faced Bobby. "Now get into my room. And leave the hat on." Amara said as she raised an eyebrow seductively.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Happy New Year, Alternate version of me who originally wanted me dead, but is now on the side of evil, because he realized that good is dumb." Jamie said to his alternate version as they played with Lego's.  
  
"Same to you." Jamie II said as he continued playing.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Happy New year sugah." Rogue said as she kissed some random guy at the party she was at. The random guy passed out immediately.  
  
"D'oh!" Rogue shouted as she realized what she had done.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Happy New Year Kitty." Lance said as he kissed her.  
  
"Same to you, Rocky." Kitty said as she giggled.   
  
--------------------  
  
"Happy friggen New Year." Magneto muttered drunkenly to Xavier, who had his arm around the master of Magnetism.  
  
"Happy New Year. You crazy drunk basterd" Xavier returned, passing out immediately after.  
  
********************  
  
Well there you go. Hope you all had a great New Year. Please review and send in those ideas!  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	5. To the Mall: Or MadCap HiJinx's to the E...

Winter Fun: To the Mall; Or Mad-Cap Hi-Jinx's to the Extreme  
  
  
Well we're half way though our mutants winter activities. I just want to take this moment to thank all of those who have reviewed with ideas. And big congratulations to Red Witch and Todd Fan for the completion of their fic's: "The Misfit Chronicles" and "X-Men Evolution the Musical! The Sequel! Again." Those are some of the best I have ever read. So without any more interruptions, the people behind this chapter are:  
  
SandsO: The Justice League? DC characters in a marvel based fanfiction? Um, let me think for a second…Okay.  
  
Red Witch: Our favorite Principle going shopping with 'Hood? And during the holiday sales season too. Oh you are evil!  
  
StupidX: See chapter ten for that idea my friend!  
  
Aphrodite: Sherlock Homes and Watson finding Jean and Scott? Your wish is my command  
  
Lady MR: More Bond action? Pyro roasting stuff? Forge joining up with the evil Jamie's? Done, done, and done.  
  
The Scribe: More of the Drunks and Crazy Emma? And more Kurt/Bobby/Amara fighting? Consider it done my good man.  
  
HareTrigger: Storm getting drunk in Cancun? Oooohh that leads to possibilities.  
  
Daine(): Tabby on the Bachelor? This leads to many crazy, and silly idea I must now use… See the start of it in this chapter and the completion in chapter ten.  
  
So without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
Bayville International Airport  
  
"Dammit Bruce! I told you we should have taken that right at Albuquerque!" Superman shouted.  
  
"Cram it space man!" Batman growled as he looked at the map.  
  
"Can't we all just get along?" Robin asked simply.  
  
"For the umpteenth time, NO! Now just shut the hell up!" Batman shouted at his young ward.  
  
"Your not my daddy!" Robin shouted as he ran off crying.  
  
"Robin! That hurts me! You know I didn't mean it…" Batman said as he chased after Robin.  
  
"Pansy." Hawkman said as he looked at the map.  
  
"Hi-Guys-how-are-you-doing?" Flash said as he sped up to them.  
  
"You got into Wonder Woman's pants again, didn't you?" Hawkman said simply.  
  
"She didn't know what hit her." Flash said with a smile.  
  
"Help me…" Superman said as he slapped his face. "Why do I keep saving the world? There's no real reason too…" Superman muttered as the Justice League pilled back onto their jet and took off.  
  
********************  
  
The Bayville Mall  
  
"BURN!!!" Pyro shouted from the parking lot. "BUUUUURRRRNNNNN!!!"  
  
"Why is he using a flamethrower to roast marshmallows?" Kelly asked a she and the Brotherhood walked by Magneto's lackey.  
  
"We stopped trying to figure Pyro out along time ago." Toad said as the Brotherhood quickened their pace.  
  
"Hurry up! We're going to miss all the sales!" Wanda shouted as she dragged the boys along.  
  
"Who would have thought that our Wanda would actually be a shop-aholic?" Lance stated dryly.  
  
"She is female." Fred said simply.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun…" Kelly said dryly. "I hate my life."  
  
"Hi guys!" Came the all too chipper call from behind them. The Brotherhood all became extremely pale as they turned around and saw Tabitha. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Eep…" The Brotherhood all said as they ran off faster than Pietro, who did his best to keep up.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!" Kelly shouted as he chased after them.  
  
"Hmmm… Their reaction time is much better than before." Tabitha muttered as she looked at her stopwatch.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss?" Tabitha turned around to see a woman dressed in a business suit.  
  
"Can I help you?" Tabitha asked as she popped her gum.  
  
"Yes I'm from FOX." The woman said simply.  
  
"Sorry, you lost you made the decision to sell your soul, so you can't have mine." Tabitha said simply.  
  
"Yes I know, but that's not what I'm here for. How would you like to be on a reality show where we raise your hopes up to unbelievable levels and then let you down on national TV, most likely resulting in years of therapy, just so we can get a few more rating points?" The woman asked.  
  
"How much does it pay?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"You have a chance to marry a millionaire." The woman said simply.  
  
"Done." Tabitha said simply as she walked away with the woman.  
  
********************  
  
Cancun  
  
"If you like peanut coolata's…" Strom sang drunkenly next to an equally sloshed 007.  
  
"It was pure hell…love…" Bond said as he downed another shot.  
  
"The Brotherhood is like that…" Storm muttered as she looked around drunkenly. "But…to tell the truth…the Institute kids are three times worse…" Storm muttered sloppily.  
  
"To hell!" Bond said as he raised his glass. Storm clinked hers against his and they both downed their glasses. Strom then promptly passed out. "Heh." Bond said as he slung the unconscious Storm over his shoulder. "Time to regain the old Bond charm." Bond muttered drunkenly as he half carried, half dragged Storm back to his hotel room.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville  
  
"Holmes, please tell me again what we are doing in New York, 200 years after our supposed deaths?" Watson asked as he and Sherlock Holmes walked through the snow.  
  
"Its elementary my dear Watson…" Holmes started.  
  
"Not this again…" Watson moaned.  
  
"We are here because the writer of this particular work of fiction, who happens to be a fan of this particular show, has taken ideas from other writers and placed them in comedic situations for others entertainment." Holmes said. "Currently, we are to find one Scott Summer and Jean Grey. Once we find them, I can only surmise that is when Mad-cap hi-jinks will occur."  
  
"You've been in the Brandy again, haven't you?" Watson asked as he eyed Holmes carefully.  
  
"I take the 5th." Holmes said as he continued walking forward.  
  
"Why did I sign up for this outfit..?" Watson muttered as he pulled out a flask and took a nip.  
  
"Aha!" Holmes shouted as he came across the half buried minivan. He and Watson began opened the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Scott asked as he and Jean stepped out of the light.  
  
"My name is Sherlock Holmes, my good man. And you have no need to thank me." Holmes said as he struck a dramatic pose.  
  
"Um, Yea." Scott said simply as he and Jean shared a look. "Let's go Jean." Scott said as the two ran away.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Watson asked. "Where are these Mad-cap hi-jinks?" Watson asked as a strong wind blew them both into the minivan, a blizzard then hit that one area like lightning, burying the minivan in snow. (Ain't I a stinker?) "I really need to shut my mouth more often…" Watson's voice could be heard from under the snow.  
  
One million bottles of beer on the wall…One million bottles of beeeerrr! Take one down and pass it around, 999,999 bottles of beer on the wall…" Holmes voice could be heard singing.  
  
"I hate my life…" Watson said simply.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Mall  
  
"DIE!" Wanda screamed as she choked another woman with the handle of a bag they were both fighting over. The Brotherhood and Kelly looked on in shock as hundreds of bargain crazy women tore apart the mall, looking for after-holiday-deals.  
  
"I'm not stopping her." Pietro said as he and Toad hid behind Blob.  
  
"I don't blame you." Kelly said in horror as Wanda threw another girl threw a window. There was chaos going on all around the Brotherhood as women fought each other like mad.  
  
"Ow." Blob stated as he watched Rogue punch a woman's teeth out, literally. "I forgot Rogue was into bargain hunting."  
  
"Speaking of hunting…" Toad said as several women got caught in pit snares and other hunting traps set by other women.  
  
"Hey…There's Kitty." Lance said as he spotted the Brunette Freshman in the makeup aisle.  
  
"Wow. I did not know she could do that!" Blob stated as they watched Kitty clear house.  
  
"Damn." Kelly muttered. "And I thought only her muffins were lethal."  
  
"You have no clue." Lance said with a smile.  
  
"That's going to leave a mark." Toad winced as they watched Kitty slap another girl around.  
  
"That's my girl!" Lance shouted as he cheered her on.  
  
"Hey Lance." Kitty said nonchalantly as she skipped over. "Wanna go hang out?" Kitty asked innocently. Before Lance could answer Kitty saw a handbag she had always wanted. Being grabbed by Wanda. "LET GO SISTER!" Kitty shouted as she tackled Wanda to the ground. The two began to catfight like crazy over the bag.  
  
"I don't know whether to be horrified or turned on." Toad said simply as the two of them began to tear off each other's clothing.  
  
"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Lance said as he glared at Toad.  
  
"HEY!" Pietro said as he glared at Lance. "THAT'S MY SISTER!!" Pietro screamed at Lance as the two of them then began to fight along side their respective female counterpart.  
  
"LEGGO!"  
  
"DIE SPEEDY!"  
  
"EAT THIS GOTH QUENN!"  
  
"ARRRRGGGHHHH!!!"  
  
"That's going to leave a bruise." Blob stated.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"QUIT BITTING LITTLE MISS AIRHEAD!!!"  
  
"DON'T CALL HER AN AIRHEAD!"  
  
"LAY OFF MY SISTER!!!"  
  
"Ouch! That's HAS got to hurt!" Kelly winced.  
  
"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
"MAKE ME DUMBASS!!!"  
  
"Wanna go check out the Arcade?" Blob asked Toad as they watched their fellow Brothers and sister tear each other apart.  
  
"Okay." Toad said as he and Kelly turned to leave. Kelly however got grabbed by another Woman and dragged into the huge fight that was now going on.  
  
"HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Kelly screamed as Blob and Toad walked away.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngster  
  
"So you're telling me that Evil is fun and good is Dumb?" Forge asked as he faced the two Jamie's.  
  
"Yes and if you serve good, then you're a dummy." Jamie II said.  
  
"Okay, if I help you take over the world, what do I get?" Forge asked with a smile on his face, entertaining the children in front of him. He had already conformed that Jamie II was from another reality, due to his experience with those realities.  
  
"We'll let you say all the 70's catch phrases you want to." Jamie said with a smile. Forge's face lit up at that comment.  
  
"Done!" Forge said enthusiastically. "What do you need?"  
  
"Everything." The two Jamie's said with a shared smile. The three of them then proceeded to put their pinkies to their lips.   
  
"MWAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" They all laughed as the faced the audience.  
  
--------------------  
  
"MINE!" Kurt shouted as he teleported out of nowhere, grabbed Bobby from Amara's bed and teleported away.  
  
"DAMN!" Amara shouted as she got dressed, and then went hunting for her Boy-Toy.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Candy is dandy…" Xavier sang.  
  
"But liquor is quicker!" Beast continued as he, Colossus, Wolverine, Banshee, and Magneto all slapped mugs of beer together in Xavier's study.  
  
"Too happiness!" Banshee shouted as he raised his glass in the air.  
  
"Too wealth!" Xavier responded.  
  
"Too family!" Colossus stated.  
  
"Too knowledge!" Beast added.  
  
"Too world domination!" Magneto shouted.  
  
"Too nailing teen Pop-stars!" Wolverine shouted. The others all looked at him strangely. "I railed Brittany Spears last summer." Logan said drunkenly with a smile.  
  
"NICE!" Colossus shouted as he slapped Logan's hand.  
  
"Less yapping, more drinking!" Banshee shouted as he downed his glass.  
  
"TOO DRINKING!!!" The others all shouted as they downed their glasses.  
  
********************  
  
The Hellfire Club  
  
"Oh I was strolling through the diamonds one day…" Emma frost sang out in her Diamond form. (Yes she does have a diamond form; it's in the comics.) The other members of the Hellfire Club all looked at her strangely.  
  
"Hello. Funny Farm?" Sebastian Shaw asked as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Do you do Pick-ups?"  
  
********************  
  
Well there you go. Another chapter brought to you by me and the other fans of the series. Remember, Review and see your ideas in print. Well some of them any way. I do still have to keep restrictions… Please REVIEW!  
  
Later,  
  
Descendent 


	6. Let's Party: Or Alliances out the Wazoo

Winter Fun: Let's Party; Or Alliances out the Wazoo.  
  
Ahhhhh, Chapter 6. And the lovely people behind this chapter are:  
  
Aphrodite: Duncan as Zorro? Here you go…  
  
Lady MR: The resolution of the Strom/Bond fiasco? Amara enlisting Jubilee and Rahne to help retrieve Bobby? And make a certain Wall-Crawler miserable? Done on all three accounts.  
  
Daine: Tabby takes out the other contestants on the Bachelor? Interesting…  
  
SandsO: MORE evil Jamie's? Jeeze isn't two enough? Oh well… Here ya go. But this is the last batch. They do have a world to conquer. Sheeesh.  
  
Todd Fan: More Wanda and Toady action is on the way for you.  
  
Red Witch: Kelly being attacked by Rabid Hamsters? Oh that's creative and evil all at the same time. My hats off to you!  
  
The Scribe: Amara and Amanda team up? Another drunk? Okay.  
  
So without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Mall  
  
"Hey, you survived." Toad said as he saw a haggard looking Kelly walk up to where he and Blob were pigging out in the food court. "We'll have to work on that."  
  
"Shut. Up." Kelly muttered as he pulled out a flask and drank it all.  
  
"You know, drinking isn't good for you." Blob said as he ate a burrito.  
  
"Really? Thanks." Kelly said sarcastically.  
  
"No. I'm serious." Blob said simply. "Look." He said as he pointed to where Duncan was running around dressed up like Zorro.  
  
"I AM DORRO!" Duncan shouted sloppily as he cut a D into a biker's leather jacket. Correction: A big, bald, angry looking biker's brand new expensive looking leather jacket.  
  
"Ouch." Toad stated as he watched Duncan get the thrashing of his life.  
  
"That is just wrong." Kelly winced.  
  
"That's gonna bruise." Blob stated.  
  
"I… am… Dorro…" Duncan muttered in a funny voice as he stumbled past their table.  
  
"More like Dumbo." Toad quipped as Duncan passed out.  
  
"Hey guys." Wanda said as she sat down with her arm in a sling and a bandage on her head.  
  
"Have fun shopping cuddlebumpkins?" Toad asked in a sickenly sugar coated voice.  
  
"Yep. I even got a lock of Kitty's hair." Wanda said as she help up what looked like to be Shadow Cat's entire ponytail.  
  
"Ew." Blob stated blatantly as he looked at the hair.  
  
"Hey guys." Lance said as he sat down next to them. He had on a neck brace and was missing a few teeth. Pietro then wheeled himself up in a wheelchair in a body cast.  
  
"Man you two really went at it, didn't you?" Toad asked in utter shock.  
  
"Eh. We're in Marvel. These will heal up the next time the scene changes." Lance said simply.  
  
"Ah. I forgot about that." Toad said, as he got closer to Wanda discreetly.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
"Pass the beer." Sebastian Shaw stated as he drank another mug of beer.  
  
"So Shaw?" Wolverine asked sloppily. "Why are you here getting plastered with us? Again?"  
  
"Emma's forgotten to take her medication and now she's gone off the deep end." Shaw stated simply. "And you don't want to deal with that woman when she's like that."  
  
"Amen… Brother." Banshee said sloppily as he downed more liquor.  
  
"TOO WOMEN!" All the Drunks shouted as they raised their glasses into the air.  
  
********************  
  
Cancun  
  
"Hello luv." Bond stated as he mixed himself a drink as Storm woke up and looked around. Her eyes then grew dark when she realized what had happened. "Care for a drink?"  
  
"You…" Storm said as her eyes turned white.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Came the shouts from the hotel as numerous lightning stuck Bond numerous times over.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Mall  
  
"See I told you." Lance said as he looked at Toad. All of the Brotherhood's injuries had 'Mysteriously' disappeared.  
  
"Man that was quick." Pietro said simply as he looked at himself.  
  
"So where do you guys wanna go?" Kelly asked as he looked around. "Wait a minute? Where's Tolensky and the psycho?"   
  
"Hey! Watch what you say about my sister…" Pietro warned menacingly.  
  
"Actually he's pretty accurate in his description." Blob stated.  
  
"I know, but still. It's wrong to say." Pietro retorted.  
  
"You say it all the time though." Lance pointed out.  
  
"Look, just…" Pietro began before he was interrupted.  
  
"TALLY HO!!!" Came Toad's shout as he and Wanda rode by on a horse.  
  
"Where did they get a horse?" Kelly asked stunned.  
  
"More importantly, how did they get it into the mall?" Lance asked, equally stunned.  
  
"Um, I'd worry more about those." Blob said as he pointed at a giant wave of fur heading toward the Brotherhood.  
  
"My…God…" Pietro said simply as he stared at the oncoming tidal wave. "They're all Hamsters!" Pietro shouted as he ran away. The rest of the Brotherhood also took shelter. Kelly however, wasn't as fortunate. (Ain't I stinker?)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kelly screamed as he was dragged into the tidal wave of small furry beings.  
  
"We may never see him again." Lance stated as the Brotherhood emerged from their hiding spots.  
  
"So what do we do then?" Blob asked as Toad and Wanda came back.  
  
"There's only one thing to do Freddy." Lance stated solemnly. "WE PARTY!" Lance screamed as the entire Mall broke out into a giant party out of nowhere  
  
"Amazing how we can scream party, and a giant party breaks out, no matter where we are." Todd mused before Wanda dragged him onto the dance floor.  
  
"I AM DORRO!" Duncan shouted as he jumped off the banister with a fake rope. Which snapped, causing him to fall three floors down. "My spine…"  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Youngsters  
  
"Okay Forge, I think that's enough." Jamie II said as another alternate reality version of Jamie jumped out of a portal. This one was dressed like Captain America's old sidekick, Bucky. (He will be know as Jamie IV) Already Forge had accessed a reality where Jamie was the lone ranger. (Jamie III).  
  
"Radical!" Forge said as he shut his machine off.  
  
"Where am I?" Jamie IV asked.  
  
"You in another reality where evil is cool and good is dumb, so we're all evil so we're not dummies. That way we can do non dumb things like take over the world." Jamie II said with a smile.  
  
"I'm confused." Jamie IV said simply.  
  
"So am I." Jamie III added.  
  
"We're going to take over the world." Jamie said simply.  
  
"Can we have some hot cocoa first?" Jamie III asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes we can." Jamie said simply as he lead the other Jamie's into the kitchen.  
  
"Hot Chocolate rules the casaba!" Forge shouted.  
  
"I'm seriously starting to regret us allowing him to use as many 70's cliché's as he wants too." Jamie II muttered to Jamie.  
  
"So am I." Jamie muttered.  
  
********************  
  
"Let me get this strait." Amanda said as her, Rahne and Jubilee sat in front of Amanda. "You want us to distract my boyfriend so that you can use Bobby in deranged sexual practices?"  
  
"Yes." Amara said simply.  
  
"Sounds cool to me." Jubilee said simply.  
  
"Great." Rahne added.  
  
"No problem." Amanda said as well. "You just leave Kurt to me…" Amanda said as they all huddled up and gathered a plan.  
  
"Oh that is evil…" Jubilee said with a twisted smile.  
  
********************  
  
New York City  
  
"Can he swing, from a web? Take a look over head…" Spiderman sang to himself as he swung idly from building to building. He wasn't paying attention however and smacked right into a brick building, leaving a Spider-man imprint in the bricks. "Ow." Spider-Man muttered as he slid down the building.  
  
********************  
  
Some Remote Location in Some Foreign Country  
  
"Um, Miss Smith?" The FOX representative asked as she approached Tabitha.  
  
"Yes?" Tabitha asked simply.  
  
"DO you know how all the other contestants besides yourself happened to…I don't know BLOW UP!!!" The representative shouted.  
  
"No." Tabitha replied simply. "Gosh it is awful though. Guess that means I'm the only one who is capable of hooking up with the millionaire." Tabitha said simply.  
  
"Fine." The Representative said. "You get to marry Hugh Hefneir."  
  
"WHAT!" Tabitha screamed. "THAT OLD FART! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Tabitha screamed as she took off, never to be on a syndicated FOX show again. Right after she blew up FOX studio's of course.  
  
********************  
  
There you folks go. Another chapter summated by the fans. Keep those ideas a' coming you only have four chapters left to see your ideas in print.  
  
PEACE,  
  
Descendent 


	7. Bashing the Drunks: Or Those Who Eat Pla...

Winter Fun: Bashing the Drunks; Or He Who Eats Planet's shouldn't Drink  
  
Well Chapter seven is here and the craziness is about to grow to unbelievable proportions. The people behind this sudden out growth are:  
  
Pyromaniac: Drunken Pyro? Done.  
  
Lady MR: Drunken Storm? Done.  
  
Goldylokz: New mutants playing pranks on the Drunks? Okay, but I'll save that idea for the next chapter.  
  
Todd Fan: More Toad/Wanda action? Okay.  
  
Red Witch: Consider Kelly tortured.  
  
Haretrigger: Galactus? Stan the man? Okay. They'll both be here.  
  
The Scribe: More Bobby/Amara as well as Scott lecturing the Drunks? Great ideas!  
  
Raliena: The Hardy Brothers? Which ones? The book versions or the WWE versions? Ah hell I'll wing it.  
  
So without further Ado… ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted  
  
"Sup guys." Pyro muttered as he took a seat with the other Drunks. Beast handed him a mug of beer.  
  
"Why are you here Pyro…" Magneto said sloppily. "Don't I have…you doing…something?"  
  
"No boss, that's Sabertooth." Pyro said as he started to drink the mug.  
  
"Oh." Magneto said before he passed out.  
  
"PARTY!" Shaw shouted as he ran by wearing a Toga.  
  
"Hic…" Banshee muttered. "What's that..?" Banshee muttered as he pointed to a flying object.  
  
"It's a bird…" Xavier snickered.  
  
"Na. It's a plane…" Shaw muttered.  
  
"Yer both wrong. It's a flaming chicken…" Wolverine said.  
  
"Flaming chicken?" Pyro asked skeptically.  
  
"Hey! I'm plastered right now! You try coming up with something to say…" Wolverine scolded.  
  
"Its superman!" Beast said in a silly voice.  
  
"Superman isn't real numb-nuts." Wolverine scolded.  
  
"What was that you canuk?" Beast said, getting in Wolverines face.  
  
"Bring it on hairy!"   
  
"Die you damn Canadian!" Beast shouted as he tackled Wolverine.  
  
"Boys, calm down!" Banshee said sloppily, your ruining the moment of drunkenness.  
  
"The Mick's right." Colossus said.  
  
"Who are you calling a Mick, you friggen' Communist!"  
  
"Eat me Irish!" Colossus shouted as the two began to exchange blows. Pretty soon everyone was fighting. Storm flew in through the window, took one look at the fighting, grabbed a bottle of Vodka and proceeded to kill her brain cells in a very merry way.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Um, Forge?" Jamie III asked.  
  
"Yea alternate version of Jamie who was the lone ranger?" Forge asked as all the Jamie's faced the one who was dressed like the lone ranger. (Man this is going to be a bitch to write over and over…)  
  
"Your machine is acting up." Jamie III said as he pointed to Forge's Alternate Reality thing-a-ma-bob. (That's a real technical term for it!)  
  
"Not this one!" Forge whined as he ran over to it and pushed a few buttons on it. "Uh-oh." Forge said when he saw it open up a portal. To the gathered Jamie's horror, Stan Lee emerged from the portal.  
  
"What the hell?" Stan, the Man shouted when he looked around. "Holy (Bleep)! I'm in a (Bleep)ing cartoon! How the (Bleep) did this (Bleep)ing happen?" Stan Lee shouted as he looked around and saw Forge and the Jamie's. "You (Bleep)ers have better start talking."  
  
"My little ears!" All of the Jamie's shouted as they ran off crying.  
  
"Great. Now you've done it you dirty old man!" Forge scolded.  
  
"Hey! I'm no dirty old man!" Stan Lee said defensively. Forge just looked at him skeptically. "Okay! So maybe I am, but I'm the dirty old man responsible for your creation! Now what the hell is going on?"  
  
"You've been zapped to a reality where are Destinies are controlled by an egomaniac at a keyboard." Forge said, right before lightning zapped him and dozens of rabid monkeys wielding hammers pounced on him from nowhere. (Call me an Egomaniac, will you?)  
  
"Great. Now if I know my creations, they're probably all getting plastered up in Xavier's study…" Stan Lee said as he ran upstairs to join the Drunks, ignoring Forge's screams for mercy in the background.   
  
********************  
  
The Bayville Mall  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kelly screamed as he was sent flying through the Sears department store, thanks to a Hex Bolt from Wanda.  
  
"That's what he gets for disrupting my Toady time." Wanda said as Toad walked out of the changing room, behind her.   
  
"You know, I didn't know a man could hit the high C note." Toad said simply.  
  
"You'd be surprised about the notes I can make men hit." Wanda said as she arched her eyebrow."  
  
"TALLY HO!" Toad shouted as he grabbed Wanda and ran back into the changing room.  
  
"This still confuses me." Lance said to Blob.  
  
"This confuses all of us." Blob muttered as he snaked on a burrito.  
  
"Everything confuses you Blob." Pietro quipped.  
  
"Tu shay." Blob replied.  
  
"Lets go find Kelly guys, I think he may need medical attention." Lance muttered.  
  
"Good. It's been awhile since I got to play 'doctor'." Pietro crowed.  
  
"We're going to hell, aren't we Lance?" Blob asked as he followed Pietro.  
  
"Yes Freddy. Yes we are." Lance quipped.  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere other than in Bayville  
  
"We solved the mystery of Pirates Cove!" Jeff Hardy shouted.  
  
"Dammit Jeff, for the last time We solved that one last week, now we're working on the mystery of OJ's bloody glove!" Matt Hardy shouted as he smacked his little Brother.  
  
"D'oh!" Jeff shouted.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"So this is Bayville." Galactus, Devourer of Planets thought as he stood over Bayville. "If I am to sup on this planet, then I must know what it's in habitants are up too…" Galactus thought as he observed Bayville. "Within moments he was visibly green and ill looking. "Oh God…" Galactus muttered as he threw up, causing a flood in New York City. "No way in hell I'm going to put these people inside of me." Galactus muttered as he walked over to the Xavier Institute and tore the roof off over Xavier's study.  
  
"HOLY (Bleep)!" Beast shouted drunkenly. "It's the jolly green giant!"   
  
"Its not the Jolly green Giant dumb ass" Stan Lee corrected. "Its Galactus, Devourer of Planets."  
  
"Were in deep (Bleep) right now, aren't we" Wolverine asked sloppily.  
  
"Na, let me try the universal Irish greeting." Banshee said sloppily. "Wanna drink?" Banshee asked as he held up a forty to the giant.  
  
"Yes. Yes I do." Galactus muttered as he downed the forty with out a problem. He the opened up his ship and pulled out a Galactus-size keg. "To not devouring a planet whose inhabitants are insane!" Galactus shouted.  
  
"WHAT HE SAID!" All the drunks shouted as they raised their glasses in the air.  
  
--------------------  
  
"BOBBY!" Amara shouted from her bed. "Where's my tonic!" Amara shouted.  
  
"Right here mistress." Bobby said meekly as he came into the room with a bottle of coke. He was wearing leather hot pants and a bowtie.  
  
"Excellent. Now be a good boy-toy and come to bed. Amara said a she pulled out a paddle.  
  
"Eep." Bobby said as he walked slowly towards Amara's bed.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Damn Amanda." Kurt said as he lit up a cigarette. He was lying in his bed, a sheet covering him and Amanda's nude forms.  
  
"What about us?" Jubilee asked, as she and Rahne emerged from underneath the sheets, nude as well.  
  
"Oh yea, Chicks dig the fuzzy dude." Kurt said with a huge smile.  
  
"Get him!" The girls all shouted as they pounced on Kurt again.  
  
"I LOVE YOU GOD!" Scott heard Kurt shout as he walked by his bedroom.  
  
"Great. Kurt got into the sugar again." Scott muttered as he walked toward Xavier's Study. "The Professor shouldn't be drinking like this. And I'm going to put a stop to it." Scott thought as he opened the door to Xavier study. He saw a scene that causes him nightmare to this very day. Xavier was popping wheelies around the room while Storm was strip dancing on his desk; Banshee, Beast, Magneto and Shaw were all waving dollar bills at her and egging her on. Wolverine, Pyro, Colossus, and Stan Lee were singing drunkenly with Galactus, who looked very plastered.  
  
"I like to go swimming with bow-legged women!" Galactus sang.  
  
"And swim between their legs! HEY!" Stan shouted.  
  
"You should all be ashamed of yourself." Scott shouted, causing all the drunks to stop and stare at him. "I mean really. You're supposed to be the role models and here you all are, getting drunk out of your minds. This is unhealthy to you all and sets a bad example to all of the children." Scott lectured. Until Galactus picked him up and swallowed him. All the adults looked at Galactus in horror.  
  
"Hey. He was getting annoying." Galactus said simply.  
  
"Yea. He was." Beast said as the other adults nodded in agreement.  
  
"PARTY!" Xavier shouted, the others just looked at him.  
  
"It works when the Brotherhood do it." Xavier said sheepishly.  
  
"You got to have the Mojo lady." Banshee said. "Watch. PAR-TAY!!!" Banshee shouted as a huge party broke out. Music began to blare and Women appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"I have Mojo!" Xavier shouted.  
  
"Sure you do chuck." Wolverine said with a snicker.  
  
"I do!" Xavier whined.  
  
"Shut up and drink." Magneto said sloppily as he downed a bottle of Captain Morgan's.  
  
********************  
  
Well there you all go. Three more chapters remain to the insanity. Pklease review with those ideas and see them in print.  
  
Later,  
  
Descendent 


	8. The Fellowship of the Drunks: Or Evil Ju...

Winter Fun: The Fellowship of the Drunks; or Evil Just Got Eviler  
  
Ahhh. Two chapters remain folks. Get those ideas in! And the people behind this chapter are:  
  
Red Witch: Kelly will have his visit to the toy department today.  
  
Todd Fan: The drunks playing the circle game? Done.  
  
Goldylokz: The New Mutants will be torturing someone in this chapter, but unfortunately it won't be the drunks. Sorry. But I'll make it up to you with Kelly Torture.  
  
Aphrodite: Brittany and Nancy make their return onto the side of evil? Oh, I like the way you think.  
  
Haretrigger: Invisible woman video taping Kurt in his female escapades? Stan the Man trying to hook up with Storm? You're a sad, sad individual, but here are your ideas.  
  
The Scribe: Norm and Cliff from Cheers joining in on the drunkenness? Done!  
  
Lady MR: Some Rouge/Remy action? Done.  
  
Jhereg Assassin: Robin versus the Jamie's? Oh, that is evil…  
  
Klucky: A LotR scene in order to torture Kelly? Done.  
  
And now without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Mall  
  
"Where the heck are those Maniac's" Kelly muttered as he walked through the toy department.  
  
"HEAD'S UP!" Toad shouted as he rode by on one of the big motorized cars with Wanda, knocking Kelly down.  
  
"After him!" Pietro shouted as he and Lance rode by on bikes, running Kelly over.  
  
"Wait for me!" Blob shouted as he rode a big wheel towards Kelly.  
  
"Oh no…" Kelly muttered, as Blob was about to run him over.  
  
(Squish) "Oops. Sorry mister Kelly." Blob stated as Kelly moaned.  
  
"I hate my life…" Kelly moaned. He got up and looked around. "Eep…" He muttered when he saw Wanda pumping up a Nerf gun.   
  
"ATTACK!" Wanda shouted as Kelly dived behind an aisle.  
  
"Whew." Kelly muttered, before he saw Lance and Blob with Super-Soakers. "This isn't my day…" Kelly muttered as he ran off, Lance and Blob in close pursuit.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Attack!" Toad shouted as he shot a Nerf dart at Kelly.  
  
"Ah!" Kelly shouted as Lance soaked him with a super soaker.  
  
"HAHA! FELL MY WRATH!" Wanda shouted as she rode by on a little car, shooting at various people with Nerf Weapons.  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Kelly screamed as he grabbed a bike and rode off towards Bayville woods.  
  
"Gentlemen and Lady." Lance said as the Brotherhood gathered around him. "I just got a wonderful idea…" Lance said as he explained the idea to the Brotherhood.   
  
"Ooh. That is evil." Toad stated.  
  
"But we'll need help." Blob said.  
  
"I know just where to get it too…" Pietro said as the Brotherhood took off.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Youngsters  
  
"Hic…Hey baby…" Stan Lee said as he walked up to Storm.  
  
"No." Storm said simply.  
  
"But, I created you…" Stan Lee stated.  
  
"I don't care, the answer is still No." Storm said as she walked away.  
  
"I hate my life." Stan said as he turned to get a drink. He saw Wolverine standing there with a smile. His pointer finger and thumb were pressed together, forming a circle. "Uh oh…" Stan muttered as Wolverine clocked him.  
  
"Gotcha…" Logan muttered as he stood over Stan's body. He looked up to see Colossus doing the same thing to him. "Damn…" Wolverine muttered as he went through the wall. Just as Norm and Cliff from Cheers walked into the study.  
  
"I'm telling you, this is the place to come drinking…" Cliff said.  
  
"I don't know…" Norm said as Wolverine went flying by.  
  
"Okay. So maybe it's a little violent." Cliff said, as he began to sweat nervously.  
  
"A little?" Norm asked in shock as Banshee and Pyro stumbled out bleeding at the noses.  
  
"That's the way to hit someone Laddie!" Banshee shouted as he put on a pair of brass knuckles and ran back inside.  
  
"Okay. Wanna got to Moe's instead?" Cliff asked.  
  
"Sure." Norm said as the walked away, never to enter Bayville again.  
  
--------------------  
  
Stop right there, Emissaries of Evil!" All the Jamie's and Forge turned around to see Robin (The DC character) standing in a dramatic pose. "I will stop you, thus earning the respect of my mentor, THE BATMAN!"  
  
"Right…" All the Jamie's muttered.  
  
"Though that isn't a bad name to use…" Jamie II said.  
  
"I like it, Emissaries of Evil. It has a nice ring to it." Jamie IV said with a smile.  
  
"Its totally radical." Forge said.  
  
"Enough with the 70's clichés already!" Jamie III shouted.  
  
"Hey, I am who I am and that all that I am." Forge said simply.  
  
"Great, now he's quoting Pop-eye." Multiple, the Mighty said as he slapped his face. "I'm beginning to think this wasn't the best idea."  
  
"You think." Jamie II said.  
  
"AHEM!" Robin shouted.  
  
"Oh. Sorry" Multiple, the Mighty said. "Go ahead and carry on threatening us…"  
  
"That's better. I will vanquish you all!" Robin shouted as he tackled the Jamie's. But a lead pipe soon knocked out the Boy Wonder. All the Jamie's and Forge turned to see Brittany Spears and Nancy, the Naughty Nurse standing there, wearing skintight leather costumes. Nancy was holding a whip and Spears had a pipe in her hands. Forge's jaw hit the floor as all the Jamie's stared at them with interest.  
  
"What do you want?" Jamie II asked.  
  
"Yea. Why did you help us out?" Multiple, the Mighty asked.  
  
"We're here to join your evil force." Nancy said with a cruel smile.  
  
"Why?" Jamie III (The lone Ranger one) asked.  
  
"Because my Toady is cheating on me with some crazy psycho." Nancy said simply.   
  
"And my Wolvie hasn't called me back like he promised he would. A girl can only take so much abuse… First they claim I lip-synch, then they say my boobs are fake." Brittany Spears said as she grabbed her chest and juggled it.   
  
"Thank you God…" Forge said with a smile before he passed out.  
  
"And now my man hasn't called me…" Miss Spears said with a pout. (See my fic, Summer Fun to find out where these two are from and what the hell they're talking about.)  
  
"Welcome to the side of evil…" Jamie IV (The Captain America's side kick one) said with a smile.  
  
"Glad to be of service, so is there any tinier outfits we can squeeze into around here?" Brittany Spears asked.  
  
"I'm in heaven…" Forge muttered with a smile from the floor.  
  
--------------------  
  
"I love my life…" Kurt muttered as he lay in bed with his three girls.  
  
"So do I…" Sue Strom said, as she turned visible.  
  
"VAT!?!" Kurt shouted as he and his angels stood up in bed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." The Invisible woman said. "But you see I happen to be a voyeur, and I love watching other people do the nasty. Oh and Kurt, excellent use of the tail…" Sue said with a smile.  
  
"I'll say…" Amanda said contently with a smile.  
  
"So what gives you the right to watch us when were doing the nasty?" Rahne shouted.  
  
"The fact that I have the entire thing on Video tape," Sue said as she pulled out a camera. "And if you touch me then I'll show this video to the professor."  
  
"Knowing him he'll probably enjoy watching it…" Kurt muttered. "Fine you have deal. But will you now please leave?" Kurt shouted.  
  
"Sure." Sue Storm said as she walked away humming a song.  
  
"Now what." Jubilee asked with a pout. Kurt just stares at you all and raises his eyebrows a few times and smiles.  
  
********************  
  
"I bet you're wondering why we gathered you all here." Lance said as he paced back and forth In front of the gathered forces of Gambit, Rogue, Kitty, Roberto, Ray, and the Brotherhood.  
  
"Yes. Remy is wondering why." Gambit said simply. Everyone looked at him weirdly.  
  
"We've gathered you for the sole purpose of the ultimate prank on Principle Edward Kelly." Lance said with a smile.  
  
"What do Remy get out of the deal?" Gambit asked.  
  
"I don't know?" Lance said irately. "You can get liquored up and kiss Rogue…" Lance said simply. Gambit looked at Rogue, who was now blushing.  
  
"Remy like dat idea."  
  
"Great. Now here's the plan…" Lance said as all of the mutants huddled up.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Woods  
  
"Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best idea I've had in awhile…" Kelly muttered as he walked around the dark, scary woods. (Think Silent Hill.) Suddenly he heard a rustling behind him. "What was that?" Kelly asked in shock as he whirled around. To his shock, Rogue burst through the foliage with a midget under her arms. She was wearing a flowing white gown and her hair was pulled back.  
  
"If you want him, come and get him!" Rouge shouted as Nine figures covered in black stormed out of the woods on horses, well actually eight were on horses, the last one was on an Ox because he was so fat.  
  
"This is not happening…This is not happening…" Kelly repeated to himself as he closed his eyes and covered his ears. When he opened his eyes the nine black riders were all staring at him. "Eep…"  
  
"Attack…" One of the riders said in a dark voice as they jumped onto Kelly and began beating him.  
  
"Hey! What about me!?!" Rogue shouted. She then ran over and began pounding on Kelly. Meanwhile Toad ran over and grabbed Wanda.  
  
"My precious…" Toad said as he carried a giggling Wanda off into the woods.  
  
"Ow! (Wham) Stop it!" (Slap) Mercy! (Thwack) HELLLPPP MEEEE!!!" Kelly shouted as the remaining seven riders and Rogue beat him long into the night.  
  
********************  
  
Well there you go. More ideas summated by you the fans. I hope you all liked it, oh, and don't worry about Cyclops. I got something special planned for him. So send in those ideas and see them in print. Until next time true believers,  
  
Descendent 


	9. Now With 45 Percent more Lightning: Or T...

Winter Fun: Now with 45% More Lightning: or The Evil Chick Fight Cometh  
  
Well, one more chapter remains in our winter adventure. So send in those ideas. And the lovely people behind this chapter are…  
  
SandsO: First of all, you're idea's aren't stupid. And as for the Bat coming in to save Robin, consider it done.  
  
Haretrigger: Galactus + Circle Game = Hilarious Hi-Jinks that are now coming thanks to you.  
  
Lady MR: More Emissaries of Evil are on the way as well as Rouge and Remy's Kiss.   
  
Ravnos: You want more lightning, you got it  
  
The Scribe: You will get some more Bobby/Amara in this chapter. As well as the rumble for the seas.  
  
Todd Fan: As always, more Todd/Wanda action for ya. Oh and Kurt's video will fall into the wrong hands, if you get my meaning…  
  
Red Witch: Your Catfight is on the way.  
  
So without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
P.s. Sorry about the delay, but I was fighting off a bad case of the flu, and I thought it best not to write while on high-doses of cold medicine. ENJOY!  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
"I wanna play too!" Galactus shouted drunkenly as he made a circle with his thumb and index fingers.   
  
"Wha…" Beast muttered as he looked up. "Oh my stars and gutters…" Beast muttered as he saw Galactus' fist come flying towards him.  
  
"Wow. That got some distance." Shaw said as he looked through the Beast shaped hole in the wall.  
  
"We'll never see the fur-ball again." Magneto said drunkenly.  
  
"HURAH!" All the drunks shouted as they raised their glasses into the air.  
  
"No offense guys, but I really need to get going…" Galactus muttered as he barley managed to step up.  
  
"Later big purple!" Banshee shouted as Galactus stumbled onto his spaceship and took off, right after he crashed into the moon. Several times.  
  
********************  
  
"Now my Emissaries of Evil we will destroy good, because it is dumb, and we don't want to do dumb things cause that will make us dummies. And it's dumb to be dummies!" Multiple, the Might shouted.  
  
"I'm confused" Brittany Spears said innocently as she bent her knees inward.  
  
"Oh my…" Forge muttered before he passed out again.  
  
"Recruiting them was the smartest idea we've ever had." Jamie II said to Jamie III, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well then, Nancy." Multiple the Mighty stated. "You want vengeance on Wanda, you may now go forth and claim it. But first, give me an evil laugh."  
  
"He-he-he-he-he!" Nancy giggled.  
  
"Oh come on Woman! Make it evil!" Jamie IV shouted.  
  
'I don't know how…" Nancy said innocently.  
  
"Oh god Dammit…" Jamie II muttered. "Think, Doctor Evil from Austin Powers."  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nancy then laughed manically.  
  
"Not bad…" Jamie said as the others all applauded. "Now go forth, and reclaim your Toad! Not that I know why you would want him…" Jamie stated as Nancy leapt up and ran out, to find Toad.  
  
"Next on the agenda." Multiple, the Mighty stated. "Snack foods at meetings. All those in favor?"  
  
"AYE!" All those gathered said as they raised their hands.   
  
"And the Aye's have it!" Jamie said with a smile. "NEXT!"  
  
"Giving back my young Ward!"  
  
"Giving back the young Ward." Jamie stated. "Wait a minute…"  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Jamie II asked the cloaked Avenger.  
  
"I am the BATMAN!" Batman shouted as he opened his cape up, to revel him wearing nothing but a thong with little bat imprints on it. "Oops." Batman said as he turned a deep red. "I'll be right back…" He shouted as he leapt out the window.  
  
"Brittany, be a dear and turn on our security system." Multiple the Mighty said simply.  
  
"Okay." Miss Spears said as she skipped over and turned on the Mansions security system.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Came the caped crusaders screams of pain. And a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck him. (Ain't I a stinker?)  
  
"Excellent." All the Jamie's hissed as they all twiddled their fingers.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Aquarium  
  
"Eat this fishboy!" Namor shouted as he punched Aquaman. The two were fighting in the dolphin tank.  
  
"Bite me Merman!" Aquaman shouted as he flipped Namor off and then kicked him firmly in the jewels.  
  
"Oooohh…" Namor groaned. "This is the worst hurt imaginable…" Namor moaned in a squeaky voice.  
  
"I win!" Aquaman shouted. Before a bolt of lightning stuck him, frying him to a crisp. (Hey, I'm marvel all the way baby.) "gasp…" Aquaman said as his hair stood out all frazzled and he was a nice burnt color.  
  
"HA!" Namor shouted. Before another lightning bolt hit him as well. (Hey, he's annoying at times. So sue me.)  
  
********************  
  
The Baxter Building, New York City  
  
"Sue, what are you doing?" Reed Richards asked as he walked in on his wife and several cabana boys.  
  
"Um, turning Cabana Boys into Cabana men?" Sue asked innocently.  
  
"Okay." Reed said as he swiped a tape off of her dresser and took it to the lab, where he erased it and taped over it with his Bob Sagat Marathon. Right before lightning struck him. Thus the exploits of the Fuzzy Dude where erased from history, with the exception of three girls minds. (What, it's not what you expected? Don't worry, this will get wrapped up next chapter, so don't worry your little heads over it.)  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute  
  
"BOY TOY!" Amara shouted as Bobby walked over wearing cowboy chaps and a hat.  
  
"Yes mistress…" Bobby said in a monotone voice. He trotted over to her where she had a paddle and a whip.   
  
"Time for fun Boy Toy…" Amara said. Before lightning struck them both. (Hey I'm running a little dry on ideas for them right now!)  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Woods  
  
"I hate my life…" Kelly moaned as he walked beaten and broken through the woods. Guess what? Lightning hit him as well. Several times in fact.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Now it time for Remy to get his prize…" Remy said as he bent over to Kiss Rogue, and then promptly passed out.  
  
"Idiot." Pietro muttered with a smile as he, Blob, and Lance dragged Gambit's body away into the forest to exact revenge. For what you might ask. Well he did threaten to blow them up after all.  
  
"Now what I do?" Rogue asked. "Mes Amis! I'm talkin' like he now!" Rogue shouted. "Won't somebody help Rogue?" Rogue shouted. (She asked for it Ladies and Gentlemen) In response, lightning came out of nowhere and fried her. "Oui" Rogue muttered before she passed out.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"That's my Toady…" Wanda said contently as she and Toad walked out of the Closet.  
  
"No. THAT'S MY TOADY!" They both turned to see Nancy, The Naughty Nurse standing there with a whip.  
  
"Nancy?" Toad shouted, as he turned pale. "Hey babe, long time no see…" Toad said weakly.  
  
"Toady, who is this?" Wanda asked menacingly.  
  
"His girlfriend." Nancy stated.  
  
"What!" Wanda shouted as she glared at Toad.  
  
"She left the state, it was a one season fling, she meant nothing to me…" Toad said weakly.  
  
"I believe you Todd." Wanda said as Nancy turned a deep red color.  
  
"Then we shall duel for the Toad." Nancy shouted as she tore her shirt and pants so that she was wearing a skimpy top and tight pants.  
  
"Whoa." Toad stated.  
  
"Oh yea!" Wanda shouted as she did the same. "Mine's skimpier." Wanda shouted as she tackled Nancy to the ground. Meanwhile Lance and Blob walked back in at that exact moment.  
  
"What's going on?" Lance asked as the boys watch the two girls slapped each other around.  
  
"Nancy's back, so now she and Wanda are fighting over me." Toad said a she began to drool. "Where's Petey?"  
  
"He got hit by a random lightning bolt." Lance said as he to started to drool as well.  
  
"Oh my…" Blob stated as Wanda hopped on top of Nancy and rode her.  
  
"Excuse me… I have to go find Kitty right now…" Lance said as he ran outside.  
  
"Yes. I must find… food.' Blob said as he ran away as well. And was soon struck by lightning.  
  
"Oh my…" Toad stated as saliva dripped from his mouth. Nancy was now on top of Wanda shaking her. "Must…Control…Player ways…" Toad struggled. "Ah screw it." Toad shouted as he grabbed them both by the waist and ran up to his room. "TALLY HO!" Toad shouted as he slammed his door.  
  
--------------------  
  
"See girls. There's more than enough Toad to go around." Todd said as he took a long drag from his cigarette.  
  
"Yea…" Wanda and Nancy said contently at the same time.  
  
"Now, who wants seconds?" Toad asked as the girls began to giggle.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute  
  
"There. Now that I got that out of my system…" Storm said as she got off the roof, but then lightning struck her suddenly. "So that's what it feels like…" Storm muttered in a funny voice as she passed out.  
  
********************  
  
There you all go. Sorry about the wait again, but I was sick. Send in those ideas for the grand finale. After all Next chapter is the last in the series that is 'Winter Fun'. Until next time True believers,   
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	10. Another Season Bites the Dust: Or The En...

Winter Fun: Another Season Bites the Dust; Or The End of a Season  
  
Well my friends here we are. The series finally of Winter Fun. First I would like to thank you all for making this one more popular than Summer Fun was. Now, let's take a look at the people who have summated very creative ideas for the final chapter:  
  
Aphrodite: Your idea's to deal with the alternate versions of Jamie are now being used. Thanks.  
  
Ariana Firefly: Creative way to remove Miss Spears from the equation. Ye asked, so it shall be done.  
  
SandsO: The Watcher will be here thanks to you.  
  
Hare Trigger/ The Scribe: You both agree that Galactus should make a quick comeback? Okay, it's done.  
  
The Scribe (Again): We will end with some Bobby/Amara and Rogue will deal with Stan. So don't worry.  
  
Todd Fan: Great idea for a Vegas act. It's being used, no questions asked.  
  
Red Witch: Kelly will get taken care of by the nice men in white coats for ya.  
  
Pyromaniac: The Drunks will learn one of the fundamental rules of drinking thanks to you.  
  
So without further ado, I give you the last chapter of Winter Fun! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
"Hit me baby one more time…" Brittany Spears sang as all the Jamie's and Forge tried in vain to cover their ears.   
  
"Okay… Maybe this wasn't the best idea…" Forge muttered as he struggled to keep the teenybopper music from his ears. "Who's bright idea was it to have her choose and sing our evil anthem?"  
  
"Yours." Jamie II said as he smacked Forge in the back of the head.  
  
"Oh yea. My bad!" Forge said sheepishly.  
  
"We need help. We need hard rock!" Jamie II shouted.  
  
"We need Metal!" Jamie II shouted.  
  
"We need Rap!" Jamie IV shouted.  
  
"We need Techno!" Multiple, the Mighty shouted.  
  
"You need us!" They all turned to see Linkin Park standing in a dramatic superhero poses with light shinning from behind them and dramatic music playing.  
  
"Wow." Jamie II said simply.  
  
"This is getting way to weird…" Forge muttered.  
  
"Why are you here?" Jamie II asked in shock.  
  
"Simple." Phoenix said with a smile. "We're Linkin Park Dammit. Wherever there is evil teenybopper music ruining youngster's minds, we'll be there. Wherever a young boy is suffering, our music will be there, wherever a young couple is having hot sweaty…"  
  
"Will you just shut up already!?!" Mr. Han shouted as he broke his keyboard over Phoenix's head.  
  
"Me go nun-nights now…" Phoenix said in a funny voice as he passed out.  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea for a song…" Chester said. "Write that one down!"  
  
"Already on it." Mike Shinoda said writing it down on a little pad.  
  
"Ahem!" Brittany Spears said. "Let's get back on topic here!"  
  
"What a bitch…" Mike Shinoda said simply.  
  
"Nobody disses Linkin Park like that!" Chester shouted in anger as he pointed at Brittany Spears.  
  
"Crap." Brittany said.  
  
"GET HER!" Mr. Han screamed as Linkin Park, minus Phoenix who was now sucking his thumb unconsciously, jumped Brittany Spears and proceeded to beat the living crap out of her.  
  
"Oooohh…" Forge winced. "She ain't pretty no more…"  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"He's been twiddling his thumbs for the last three days." Pietro said simply as he pointed at Kelly, who was now foaming at the mouth while muttering about burning the school down to cleanse it.  
  
"Don't worry. I called the funny farm and they're on their way." Lance said as he walked in.  
  
"Since when do they do pickups?" Blob asked simply.  
  
"Since we help provide them with half of their business, they decided to break a few rules for us." Lance said simply as there was a knock at the door. "And that would be them." Lance said as he opened the door and two very large, very bald, and very muscular men in white coats entered with a scrawny man dressed in white. "Hey Bruno, Butch, Carl." Lance said as they walked in.  
  
"Sup dude's" Blob said as he slapped the two big guys hands.  
  
"Hey guys." The skinny guy said. "So who's the victim this time?"  
  
"Our principle, Carl." Lance said simply with a smile as he jerked his thumb to the babbling Principle who was sitting in the corner, his hair all frazzled as he played with a little GI Joe doll. (There you go Red Witch)  
  
"Man, you guys did a number on him." Carl said simply as Nancy, the Naughty Nurse came downstairs. "Nancy?"   
  
"Carl?" Nancy said in shock. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to pick up Kelly." Carl said as Bruno and Butch carried the babbling Kelly out of the house. "Why are you back in Bayville?"  
  
"I turned evil, but now I'm good again."  
  
"That's great." Carl said with a smile.  
  
"So can I, like, have my job back?" Nancy asked simply.  
  
"Whatever. We just kept you around for looks anyway." Carl said as Nancy squealed and skipped out with him.  
  
"What was that all about?" Pietro asked in shock as Wanda came downstairs in all disheveled and smiling. Toad also came down, wearing a robe and smoking a pipe. "No way…" Pietro muttered.  
  
"You better get Carl, we might have another one." Lance muttered to Blob as Pietro began to strain his tiny brain to figure out what was going on.  
  
"He…She…Did they… Together? All three? At… the same… time? How? Why? It…just…doesn't make… any…sense… Why?" Pietro muttered as he then began to babble incoherently. Carl waked in with Blob, saw Pietro, and then motioned for Bruno and Butch to pick up Pietro. They carried him out as the Brotherhood all waved goodbye to their egomaniac friend.  
  
"I hope to whatever is holy we will never have to deal with him again." Lance said simply.  
  
"Now that that's out of the way, me and my snukum's can get back to business." Toad said as he slapped Wanda's but. Which we all know is a very, VERY dangerous thing to do. And we shall soon see why. Now let's take a look:  
  
"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Wanda screamed as she sent Toad flying through the wall with a hex bolt. (Told ya.) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?!" Wanda screamed as Toad's Player Magic soon wore off, allowing Wanda to regain her proper senses.  
  
"You slept with Toad." Lance stated dryly as Wanda turned pale. She then began to take deep rasps of air as she shuddered and held herself.  
  
--------------------  
  
The Brotherhood's Shower, 30 seconds later.  
  
"So dirty." Wanda cried as she sat in the fetal position in the shower with her cloths on, rubbing bars of soap all over herself. "So dirty…"  
  
--------------------  
  
"What happened yo?" Toad asked as he hung his head. "Everything was going great until I got Nancy involved with us…"  
  
"The power of the player was used wrongly…" Lance said simply. "It is never to be used to seduce more than one woman at a time."  
  
"For if you do, then your hold grows weak, as you must try to control two women at once." Blob said simply.  
  
"And no Player has power great enough to control two women." Lance said before the lights dimmed and a single beam of Light shone down on Lance. "Though there is the legend of the ultimate Player. One who has the ability to score with any woman on the face of the earth. We lowly ones must wait until he arrives to us, for he will bring balance to the Player force." Lance said dramatically.  
  
"Okay…" Blob muttered a she looked around nervously.  
  
"I feel so stupid. I had her. She was mine…" Toad moaned.  
  
"Calm down my young Padawan…" Mike said as he and Betsy walked through the door with their travel bags. (Remember, they left in chapter one!)  
  
"Hey guys." Betsy said as Mike walked over to Toad.  
  
"For soon you will regain control of the power of the Player, and she will be yours again. You must merely believe." Mike said. That, and wait for the next season that Descendent decides to parody." Mike muttered with a smile as he faced the audience and winked.  
  
"Let the player power be with us!" Lance, Blob, Mike and Toad said as the raised their hands into the air in a ceremony.  
  
"Men…" Betsy muttered as she walked away.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"My head…" Beast muttered as he downed a bottle of aspirin.  
  
"I forgot why I gave up drinking…" Storm muttered as she held an icepack over her head. "The god damn hangovers…"  
  
"Shhhhh…" Logan muttered as Shaw and Banshee dragged themselves away.  
  
"Later guys…" Banshee muttered through his red eyes. "Catch ya later…"  
  
"God no…" Magneto muttered as he injected himself with morphine, trying to get rid of his hangover.  
  
"You Americans are wimps." Colossus said with a smile. "We Russians can hold our liquor like no tomorrow." Colossus said. Right before a giant foot stepped on him. (What? Where you expecting lightning?) The hung over adults looked up to see Galactus with red streaks in his eyes. The Watcher was holding him up.  
  
"Wazzup big purple?" John asked as he downed aspirin like they were M&M's.  
  
"I left my wallet here." Galactus muttered sloppily.  
  
"Oh yea. It's over there." Xavier moaned as he pointed to the two-story piece of leather.  
  
"I don't wanna know how many cows died to make that thing…" Wolverine muttered as he downed more aspirin.  
  
"Just get you wallet Galactus." The watcher said. "You know I promised Martha I wouldn't let you drink like this anymore…"  
  
"My wife can just cram it…" Galactus muttered as he grabbed his wallet.  
  
"Let's go Andrew…" The Watcher said as he helped Galactus back to his ship.  
  
"Don't use my name Dammit. On earth, I'm Galactus, devourer of Planets!"  
  
"Whatever." The Watcher said as he got onto Galactus' ship and took off.  
  
"That was weird." Logan muttered.  
  
"Whatever." Magneto said as he got into his metal orb. Pyro the scrapped up what was left of Colossus and then they all took off.  
  
"So now what?" Beast asked as he held his head.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Xavier moaned.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Great. So Linkin Park took off with Brittany Spears to start a world tour." Jamie II said simply. "So now what do we do?"  
  
"You can come with me!" They all turned to see a little boy in bright green elf cloths and a little fairy with him.  
  
"That's it…" Forge muttered. "Disney Characters in a Marvel Cartoon is where I draw the line. Screw you guys, I'm going home." Forge said as he walked away.  
  
"Going back on subject now." Peter Pan said as he faced the Jamie's. "I've been looking for a new team of Lost Boys. You guys want in?"  
  
"What happened to the last group?" Jamie IV asked.  
  
"Those poor basterd never knew what hit them…" Pan muttered to himself. "They Quit." Peter than said brightly. "Hey we got a great dental Plan!"  
  
"Count me in." Jamie II said as he walked over.  
  
"Sure. This gig is starting to be dumb anyway…" Jamie III and IV said together as they walked over.  
  
"I got just one Question." Jamie II said. "Are you gay?"  
  
"Um, well… a boy's sexual preferences are…um, TINK!" Pan shouted as he motioned for the little fairy to sprinkle the boys with fairy dust so they could fly away with him to Never-Never Land. (Man, even I have to admit that sounds pretty damn gay.)  
  
"Bye Jamie!" They all shouted as they flew away, leaving Multiple, the Mighty alone.  
  
"Being evil is dumb…" Jamie pouted as he tore off his costume and ran away wearing nothing but his Spider-man underwear.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Now who's the toy?" Bobby asked evilly as he had Amara strip dancing on a piano as he played Piano man on it.  
  
"I hate my life…" Amara moaned as she danced for her former toy.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hey, you're Stan Lee, right?" Rogue asked as Stan Lee was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Yea so." Stan asked as he turned right into the Goth girl's fist.  
  
"This is or making it so I can't touch people you jerk!" Rogue said as she began to lay the smack on her creator. "Giving me one of the hottest bodies in the Marvel Universe but making sure I couldn't enjoy it!" You sick (Bleep)!" Rogue shouted as she began to stomp on Stan Lee. "Jean and Betsy got nothin' on me!" Rogue said as she then slapped him around." Rogue shouted as she continued to beat Stan, the Man long into the night.  
  
********************  
  
"CATCHA LATER EVERYONE!" The entire cast of Winter Fun all shouted as they began to do a Vegas dance number, complete with the costumes and trained bears. Well, the trained bears were busty mauling Kelly and Stan Lee, so I guess they weren't in the big dance number.  
  
"This Winter wasn't that bad…" Xavier said to his students as they danced around in synch.  
  
"I know." Hank said as he wore pom-poms. "We got to get liquored up and spend time with old friends. Not to mention all the guest appearances."  
  
"Still I can help but thinking that something is missing…" Jean said simply.  
  
"Like, lighten up Jean. It's a party!" Kitty said as she danced with Lance. In the background, Wanda sent Toad flying through a tree.  
  
"Still, I have the strangest feeling that we forgot something…" Jean said simply.  
  
********************  
  
"Hello!" Scott called out from inside of Galactus. "I'd like to come out now. Please? I'll behave myself. Is anyone there?" Scott asked. "Please?"  
  
********************  
  
A BIG THANKS TO ALL WHO MADE THIS FIC POSSIBLE (Deep Breath)  
  
Aphrodite, Red Witch, Todd Fan, SandsO, The Scribe, Haretrigger, Lady MR, Ariana Firefly, Pyromaniac, The Anon, Klucky, Jhereg Assassin, Daine, Bardic Feline, Raliena, Blizzard, Goldylokz, Rode Rage, Katzchen, Mecha Emperor, and Stupid X. All of your ideas were great and made this fic possible. All of you give yourself a big pat on the back. And once again, THANK YOU ALL!!! Stay tuned for the up coming "Autumn Fun"! Starting at the beginning of Fall.  
  
Until next time True Believers,  
  
Descendent 


End file.
